cindyandthetvshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Shane White
Shane White is an Americian Director, TV Producer, Writer & Actor. Biography Early Life: Shane was born in Detroit in 1987 and was raised by his mom only since his dad died at his age of 3. He made his own plays at the age of 12 and was the starr of the musical plays at his School. In 1995 Shane at age 8 moved to California were he could try out for record labels and movies. In 1996 he became friends with Justin timberlake & Usher which led him to be more famous. Career Debut Career, Sketchie,The Brittany Show 1994-2002 In 1994 White had his Debut show "Sketchie" which was a 5 minute series that White made and it was the best show in the 90's of veoh series and it ran from 1994 to 1997. But in 1999 to 2005 it ran a new version of the series which starred all new characters. In 1999 at age 29 White began to be a supervising producer for the movie Sharks, he was credited and won an award and certificate for youngest supervising producer. Later in 1999 Shane started his own series titled "The Brittany Show" came out and it ran from 1999 to 2002 it starred Brittnay and other veoh stars that came about in the 2000's it was popular in the late 90's and early 2000's the show got good reciption and every episode got 3K Viewers per night. Sky High,On The Way,Stupid Girls 2003-2006 In 2001 Shanes third series premeired titled "Sky High" which is his biggest show in the 2000's it starred "Sarah Hilton" and led her into what she is today all the episodes have over 2K Views and is an award winning series. In 2002 Shane was only allowed to pick one network that he wanted to work for so he chose veoh and was planning to create produce direct and write a new veoh series titled "Stupid Girls" which didnt premiere till 2004. He started to work on the production of it in 2003. In 2005 he planned to do 30 episodes in the third season but due to Martin Anguses Death it was cancelled. Until 2007 with the premiere movie titled "Stupid Girls: Good- Bye" '. Before the death of Martin Angus and the ending of stupid girls there was a series titled "On The Way" which shane made in 2003 to 2006 which Martin Angus and Tiffany Tyler starred in the show got not many viewers so it was finished in 2006. Cindy And The TV Show, Lucky Lucy, In Reality 2007-2010 In 2007 a month later after that movie premiered the fourth & final season came out but with only 4 Episode plus 2 part episode series finale which was too end the series. In 2008 White was working on his sixth series titled "Cindy And The Tv Show" which premiered in 2009 which he created directed but with 2 directors this time, 2 producers, 2 writers to help him with the show to make it sucessful. In Summer 2009 Shane's new show premeired titled "Lucky Lucy" which wasn't as big as the ratings for Cindy And The TV Show but was still pretty good. In January 2010 "In Reality" a new tv pilot premiered which he created and does much more for it the first season is in the workings still. TV Series '*(1994-2005) Sketchie: Sketchie is Shanes very first show creation which Shane wasn't the creator of the episodes from 1994-2002 but the ones from 2003-2005 he took total creation over the show. *(1999-2002) The Brittany Show: The Brittany Show is Shanes very first total creative show The Brittany Show which is a spin- off of Sketchie. *(2001-2004) Sky High: Sky High is the award winning show which Ran through 2001-2004 and ran for 3 seasons in the show there were movies for the show. ' '*(2002-2006) Living The Life: Living the life is a sitcom which aired on ABC which stars Britney Timons. The Show won 5 awards in its 4 sucessful years. *(2003-2006) On The Way: On The Way is Whites show after Sky High which was cancelled in late 2006 due to Stupid Girls being created *(2004-2008) Stupid Girls: Stupid Girls is another show which first aired in 2004 and got 2K viewers per episode or more every night. In 2007 it was cancelled due to Martin Angus death which was brought later back in 2008 which only aired 6 more episodes of the series but that was it. *(2009-Present) Cindy And The TV Show: Cindy And The TV Show is another winning award series which first aired in 2009 with 21K viewers in the pilot. It is currently still in production and there is much more to come. *(2009-Present) Lucky Lucy: Lucky lucy is a show that first aired in 2009 which is about a girl who gets a dream job as a mall cop. ' '*(2010-Present) In Reality: In Reality is a show about 7 kids being standard on an island and have to live in reality. *(2012) Paralyzed: Paralyzed is the upcoming show which Shane is creating about 7 kids on a radio show. ' Personal Life: Shane White is possibly dating a women that is unditenfied but not sure if true that their dating. Filmography '*(1999) Sharks- Supervising Producer *(2000) James & The Gaint Peach- God ' '*(2002) The Diary- Director ' '